


Sing, Canary - Deleted Scene: Possessiveness

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee, seblaine - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Blaine, Comeplay, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, Rimming, sing canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of a few deleted scenes from mine and twobirdsonesong's Blaine Anderson Big Bang, <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6243169">Sing, Canary</a></i> I have Sebastian encountering a friendly bonding moment between Blaine and Sam. It's very early days and Sebastian does not react at all well to seeing Blaine so close to another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Canary - Deleted Scene: Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware of all warnings and tags, please

Sebastian is completely unaware of the coffee running down his hands, dripping onto the shop floor. His hand is crushing the cardboard cup, hot liquid spilling out of the lid.

There is a tall, beefcake blonde at the Lima Bean doors with his arms around Blaine’s waist and a giant grin on his obnoxious Hollister-model-handsome face. Bas can’t see Blaine’s expression from this angle but he can see the muscles in his Intended’s back flex as he squeezes back tightly. The hug is lasting far too long to be purely friendly - though the sight of any other man touching Blaine at all raises Sebastian’s hackles - and Blaine is actually snuggling his face into Hollister’s shoulder. Neither of them shows any sign of letting go and Hollister is murmuring something close to Blaine’s ear. The absolute fucking nerve. Bas will dismember him. Vivisect him. Destroy his belongings and erase his identity.

An elderly woman bumps into Sebastian and he nearly growls at her. She takes one look at his face and scurries away as fast as her cane will take her. 

Normally Bas would never let himself appear so weak as to show possessiveness or jealousy (pah, as if Hollister could stand a chance) but there is something particularly intimate in this embrace that compels Sebastian to stake his rightful claim. They have a contract pending. Perhaps Blaine could do with a reminder.

Sebastian slams Blaine’s destroyed coffee down onto a nearby table and stalks with dark purpose over to his Intended and Hollister, who are pulled slightly apart but gazing into each other’s eyes as they talk. Sebastian’s tall shadow looms over the pair, cold and imposing, and Blaine’s smile falls as he looks up into Sebastian’s hard expression. He gulps visibly and all the blood drains from his face. Sebastian just keeps moving closer, until he can reach out a hand to Blaine’s shoulder and tug him stiffly and bodily out of Hollister’s paws.

Blaine shrinks into himself at Sebastian’s rudeness, but Hollister just looks non-plussed. 

Sebastian ignores him, instead turning all his attention on Blaine, fussily straightening his collar and tucking stray curls behind his ears. 

“Sweetheart, I was beginning to worry where you were! I bought you your usual but it got cold while I was waiting.” His voice is smooth but dangerous and Blaine trembles in his smothering embrace.

He swallows thickly before gesturing to Sam, not raising his eyes. 

“We were just...I mean, I was just congratulating Sam here because he got a full scholarship to OSU and...and that’s, you know, really amazing for him,” Blaine finished lamely, still studying the floor.

Sebastian finally looks up at Hollister, as if only just noticing his presence. The guy’s brow is furrowed and his blue eyes are flickering between Blaine and Sebastian quickly, clearly trying to put the pieces together.

Sebastian smiles with all his teeth, extending the arm not attached to Blaine. Hollister took it cautiously, and there was a brief power play in which both men attempted to crush each other’s fingers.

Bas smiled even wider at the fool’s audacity. One very obviously assessing look told Sebastian that in no way was this buffoon a threat. His clothes were probably bought somewhere that sold socks in bulk, and his brain was struggling to process Blaine’s submissive but uncomfortable behaviour. Uncultured idiot. Bas grinned as superciliously as possible.

“Sebastian Smythe, Blaine’s Intended...and you are?”

“Sam,” Hollister replied slowly, dislike clearly forming. “Blaine didn’t tell me he’d gotten engaged, which is weird since he tells me everything.” At Sebastian’s haughty look, he went on. “I’m his best friend in the whole world. I’ve had Blaine’s back for about a three years now, and I’ve never even heard him mention you before.”

Stifling his annoyance, Sebastian just raised his eyebrows serenely. “That is odd, because Blaine has never mentioned you before either.” He smiled wickedly at the look of hurt that crossed Sam’s face. 

“Look,” Blaine piped up in a wavering voice. “The reason I haven’t mentioned either of you to each other is because Sebastian only presented his contract to me two nights ago, and I hadn’t seen Sam until today because he was visiting his grandparents over the weekend. So just...it’s fine. Sam is my best friend in the whole world, and Sebastian is...my Intended. Well, he’s my proposed Intended.”

Both Sebastian and Sam looked alternately smug and tense, but Sam had the good sense to drop the issue for the time being.

“O...kay, well I’ll just call you later tonight Blaine? We can hang out and look at the campus and stuff on your laptop tomorrow. Maybe plan a road trip.” He was studiously avoiding Sebastian’s eyes and leaning closer to Blaine, as if to hug him again. Fat chance.

Before Blaine could open his mouth to reply, Bas cut in. 

“Blaine and I have a lot to do regarding our contract tonight. He’ll probably be too tired to talk to people on the phone. And as for road trips, I’m sure he won’t have any time for those with the wedding arrangements to consider.”

Sam’s eyebrows went right into his hair, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

“What Sebastian means is that I’ll call you tomorrow, Sam.” 

“That’s what I just--” Bas interjected calmly.

“So that we can arrange to hang out tomorrow night.” Blaine continued through tight lips, glaring up at Sebastian. “Congratulations again, Sam.” He cast a pointed sidelong look at Bas when Sam didn’t move. “You should go tell your parents, they’ll be so excited to hear.” He added significantly.

Sam still looked skeptical, but nodded. “Okay. Just make sure you call me tomorrow early. I’ll be waiting.” 

Sam and Sebastian made sure to roughly clip each other’s shoulders as he left.

Blaine made to round on Sebastian, but he was caught by the shoulders and bundled out of the door and straight to Bas’ car before he could say a word.

“Let’s get you home first, darling. No good to have the whole of this shitty town questioning the validity of our contract by arguing in public.”

~

Once inside the cool, open spaces of the Smythe household (Sebastian’s definition of ‘home’ for Blaine) a very angry Intended rounded on Sebastian, all righteous fury in his tidy little Oxford shirt, rolled up jeans, and soft red cashmere cardigan that Bas’ mother had bought him the day after negotiating the contracts. Not for the first time, Sebastian considered ripping Blaine’s layers apart and spreading him over the top of the sofa.

Except that right then, he was pretty sure that would effectively be suicide. Blaine was mad.

“How dare you throw your weight around like that in front of my friends? How dare you tell me when and what I’ll be doing with my time, who I can see and what I need to tell you? I don’t need to do anything for you, Sebastian Smythe. We aren’t engaged yet, and don’t think you’re making that any more likely by trying to control me because you’re really not.”

He had to pause for breath, chest heaving and cheeks blotched with red. Sebastian tried to care about anything Blaine was saying, but he was just so deliciously bright and sparkling with life. This was what had set Blaine apart from so many others Sebastian could have declared for. He had resisted Sebastian’s dominance where it mattered most. He wasn’t a boring sycophant, or a whore with a sickly smile of agreement. Blaine could never be ruined, and that made him more valuable than gold.

“Sebastian, I am serious here!” Blaine yelled in exasperation. “Stop smiling, you should be ashamed of yourself! You probably have Sam worrying himself to death over me after that display!”

“And he would be right to,” Sebastian murmured, drawing Blaine’s body to him by force, cupping Blaine’s jaw to tilt his face up. “I have no intention of taking my claim lightly, or of tolerating anyone challenging that claim.” He pressed delicate, soothing kisses to Blaine’s cheeks and nose that Blaine tried in vain to resist. “You’re mine and I have to look after you. I can’t do that if the world doesn’t see me as your lord and protector.”

Blaine’s will rose up in rebellion at this, but Sebastian was pressing so close to him and whispering so softly over his lips. Something about Bas made his mind go fuzzy and pliant and Blaine wasn’t sure how much he liked it.

Sebastian trailed more kisses just underneath Blaine’s jaw and whispered directly into his ear. “You will be mine, and I will say who can touch you and spend time with you. I will know everyone you come into contact with, so that should anything happen to you, I know who to suspect and to destroy if necessary.”

Blaine made a futile effort to wriggle out of Bas’ grasp. A frisson of pleasure had gone up his spine at Sebastian’s threatening tone that he didn’t want to examine. “You can’t just control me like this. I won’t marry you if it means I can’t talk to other people!” Blaine cursed the lack of conviction and the whiny tone of his voice.

Bas only gripped Blaine tighter, wrapping strong arms where Sam’s had been. If he couldn’t get rid of the cretin completely, he would have to reclaim Blaine whenever they had hung out. He wouldn’t have Blaine’s mind full of thoughts of bleached blonde airheads when he was alone with Sebastian. He had no intention of making Blaine unhappy or subservient. But he wouldn’t stand for competing with anyone else for Blaine’s affections.

~

“N-no, Bas no, come on...”

After a brief struggle of wills, Sebastian had worn Blaine out and resorted to scooping him up bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom. Blaine had meekly shoved and protested, saying that it was all too fast and made Sebastian swear on his honour (such as it was) that he wouldn’t force Blaine into anything binding just to seal their contract. To which Sebastian seriously, if agonisingly, agreed to as a matter of course.

Instead he had laid Blaine out on the bed and began kissing him breathless. He showed off his talented lips and even more talented tongue up and down Blaine’s long neck. Once Bas had Blaine releasing a whine on every breath, he deftly unbuttoned Blaine’s fly.

Smaller hands came slapping down over Sebastian’s, despite the generous erection pulsing behind suspiciously moist cotton boxer briefs.

“Sebastian, your parents will be home soon! They’ll hear--”

“They’ll hear that my progress with you is coming along very nicely, that’s what they’ll hear.” Sebastian smirked, giving Blaine a lift and a shove until he was face down completely.

Blaine clearly hadn’t completely cottoned on to exactly what was happening. If not anal sex, then what could Sebastian want back there? Perhaps he just wanted a good, thorough grope. What Blaine hadn’t expected was for Sebastian to tug his jeans and underwear down and begin slowly, lovingly french kissing his rump.

Blaine yelped as Bas’ tongue swiped very near his crack. 

“No no, don’t! I’m not, I haven’t...” he stuttered, face turning cherry red with embarrassment.

Sebastian merely tutted. “Hush, don’t lie to me, my sweet. I know for a fact you were raised to be a good boy, and you’re cleaner at any given time than most people are when they step directly out of a bath.”

Blaine flushed deeper, and couldn’t deny it. Part of being such a prized second son in a good family meant impeccable hygiene and a thorough application of oils and massages to keep his skin as supple and smooth as possible. He was a prize to eventually be won, after all. Blaine had naturally healthy, beautiful skin and hair, but the extra treatments made him smell - and taste - utterly delicious. He was always prepared to be fucked and devoured, though of course he wasn’t told such growing up. Blaine hadn’t been told much at all, he realised, as Sebastian’s wicked tongue pressed between his ass cheeks.

After a particularly insistent search, Sebastian’s tongue found Blaine’s opening. Blaine’s breath caught, but that was only a taste of pleasure compared to when Sebastian speared the tip of his tongue into where Blaine was hot, silky, and molten. 

Blaine’s mouth gaped in a silent cry, a string of saliva dripping and connecting to the pillowcase. Never had he imagined that such wet, slippery pressure could set all his insides alight. He writhed and twitched as if everywhere he was touched burnt. But Sebastian’s tongue only became cleverer, pushing deeper, laving around the pink sensitive rim. Blaine felt dizzy and choked with ecstasy, mindlessly rutting his cock into the mattress. He felt wild and lost, and each time Sebastian pulled back to lick his lips or take a breath, Blaine’s hips presented his ass shamelessly to entice Sebastian’s return. Soon his hole, his cheeks, and all the way between his thighs to his balls was wet with spit.

Without any warning, Blaine seized completely and began pulsing out thick ropes of come onto his own shirt and the pillow case. A few splatters even reached his chin. He knew he was clenching painfully around Sebastian’s tongue but he had lost all ability to control himself when he started coming. It wasn’t like using his hand at all. It was infinitely more intense.

At last when his breath came rushing out and he gulped down oxygen, he was faintly aware of Sebastian rustling behind him. The click of a belt buckle falling open, the hum of a zipper being carefully lowered. And finally, the unmistakable sound of jacking off.

Blaine knew he should have felt humiliated, laying spread out like a buffet. Sebastian behind him doing the most beastly thing. But instead he felt an overwhelming desire to make it as good as possible for Bas. He rolled his hips so that his cheeks spread and clenched. Blaine could, in that moment, imagine the pure bliss of being claimed, owned, taken for life as belonging to just one other. Of Sebastian stoppering him up and refusing to pull out, just so his come could absorb into Blaine’s body.

He jumped slightly as hot, sticky come splattered over his ass cheeks and the dips in his lower back. Felt it heat up even more on his burning flesh, turning wet, and slipping into crevices. There was so much, and Sebastian must have squeezed every last drop out that he could. 

It tickled something deep in Blaine’s nature for his Intended to mark him in such a way. Then Sebastian actually began massaging the come into the skin of Blaine’s ass. He scooped some out of the dimples in Blaine’s back, and began guiding a lot of it toward the center. As the come naturally led between Blaine’s cheeks, Sebastian’s fingers followed. Blaine whimpered as he felt the sticky come being forced inside his body, and he feared that this was somehow crossing a line in their contract. But feeling scared and at Sebastian’s mercy only reawakened his arousal, and he opened to the ministrations again.

“Oh Blaine, my love,” Sebastian sighed reverently. “To think that is the least amount of pleasure you will ever experience with me. When we’re married and you’re mine, I will have you screaming against the walls so loud that our neighbours will hear and know that I have the best fucked Beloved in the entire country.”

Sebastian leaned over Blaine’s slender waist, looking up at a very lax and beautiful face. Thick fans for eyelashes on plump, youthful cheeks. Sweet, rose-red mouth puckered adorably. That soft flesh between jaw and neck that made Blaine seem so impossibly vulnerable that it caused Sebastian’s protective instincts to ache. And a few sticky blobs of Blaine’s own come on his chin. He was adorable, and debauched.

He would do anything at all to secure Blaine as his. If letting him see Hollister once in awhile was required of him, then he would concede. He’d simply fuck Blaine all the better to induce him to stay home more often.


End file.
